Slaying, Magic, Treasure and... Love?
by M-chan
Summary: Sitting in a dark tavern, Zelgadis meets a face from the past. She will lead him on a journey for a cure and, maybe, a little love. (Z/OC Friendship, Z/L pairing)
1. Friends From the Mist of Memories

Slaying, Magic, Treasure and... Love?  
A Slayer's fic  
By M-chan  
  
  
Chapter One: Friends From the Mist of Memories  
  
Zelgadis stared at his callused finger tips pertruding from his gloves, light blue stone covering him. He had had this form for so long, he had almost forgotten what it was like to be like human.  
  
As the tavern door slammed open, Zelgadis looked up to see the newcomer. Long shimmering green hair, the color of a wild fern, trailed down to the person's midback. Cloaked in a smoky gray cloak with veil to match, blue breeches clashed with the figure's red shirt.  
  
Zelgadis cursed his luck. His table was the only one with seats open, the others filled with bustling people and conversations. He moved to stand as the person reached the chair across from him.  
  
"Please, stay. I won't be here long," a decidingly feminine voice drifted across the air to his ears. Wondering at his actions, he sat back down.  
  
"You must have something to hide," again her voice drifted up to his cloaked ears. "otherwise, you would've removed your veil and cloak. I'm sure you're aware it's rude to keep them on at the table."  
  
For some reason, her voice's taunting tone angered him. "You haven't removed yours either," he snapped at her. She laughed, a bell like sound that echoed across the room like ripples in water. It earned them a few stares, causing Zelgadis to sink a bit lower in his seat.  
  
She leaned over and murmured into his ear, warm breath tickling the sensitive hairs on his neck, "Fine, I'll play your little game, mister tall, dark and handsome." Zelgadis couldn't fight the light blush that stained his cheeks.  
  
She pulled her veil down and swept her hood back. Even in the dull, smoky light of the tavern, her eyes seemed to pull him in. Swirling colors crashed over him. Vibrant, fiery reds were replaced the next instant by the deep blue of a dusk filled sky. That faded into a mysterious green, seeing to hold the secrets of the universe. He gasped quietly and reached, fingers stretching to touch the source of the power that had taken control of him.  
  
The feeling was shattered as the mysterious woman snatched the veil off and pulled his hood down. "A deal is a deal," she murmured quietly. She stared at his face, and suddenly, the swirling orbs of color that were her eyes, filled with tears. She literally leaped across the table and threw her arms around him, pressing her cheek firmly against his.  
  
"Zelly-chan!" she squealed happily. "I fianlly found you!"  
  
Zelgadis stared incredulously at nothing. He had this beautiful girl hanging off of him and calling him Zelly-chan. Only one person he had known ever called him that....  
  
*~Flash~*  
  
"Weakling!"  
  
"You're such a loser!"  
  
"No one wants to be your friend."  
  
"You're too weak to have friends!"  
  
The four older boys surrounded Chibi-Zelgadis, taunting and jeering at him. Chibi-Zelgadis curled into a fetal position, hands protectively covering his head as the rocks and glass pelted him. "Please," he begged. "stop!"  
  
"Why, weakling?" another of the boys again taunted.  
  
"Because, otherwise, I'll kick your ass," a petite feminine voice challenged from behind the bullies. The boys turned, outraged that anyone would try to challenge them. The chibi form of the mysterious girl in the tavern stood there, emerald hair cut above her ears. Her unique eyes swirled with anger at what they were doing and she marched determinedly forward.  
  
Chibi-Zelgadis peeked out, his eyes widening as he saw the girl. "Don't! They know magic and ca-oof!" The leader of the gang kicked Chibi-Zelgadis in the stomach, making his eyes bug out.  
  
"Leave him alone!" she screamed, glowing. When Chibi-Zelgadis looked again, the bullies were gone and healing magic was sprinkling out of the girl's hand. Injuries gone, he stood, smiling at the girl.  
  
"I'm Zelgadis," he said.  
  
"Himeko!" she replied enthusiastically.  
  
*~Flash~*  
  
"I wish you weren't going," a twelve-year-old Zelgadis murmured, "you were one of my first friends."  
  
An eleven-year-old Himeko squeezed Zelgadis's hand. "It's not forever, I promise." The swirling colors were dimmed by tears, as she turned and walked away, cape blowing lightly in the wind.  
  
*~Present~*  
  
"Himeko-chan?" Zelgadis whispered, voice choked with emotion he thought he had lost.  
  
"Hai!" Himeko exclaimed happily. Zelgadis felt extreme happiness bubble up in him and he embraced her tightly against him. His childhood friend was finally here with him again. Feeling tears for the first time after being cursed, Zelgadis felt a great weight lift from them. And only Himeko was here to see.  
  
"Hey Zel!"  
  
Or not.  
  
~~~  
  
M-chan: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Am I evil or what? 7 reviews or me no continue!  
  
  



	2. Sparks Fly

Slaying, Magic, Treasure and... Love?  
A Slayer's fic  
By M-chan  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Sparks Fly  
  
  
M-chan: *runs in and greets the readers hyperly, Jolly Rancher sucker wrappers adourning the floor* HELLO, MINNA!!!  
  
Jackson: *sweatdrop* That's what I get for giving those to you...  
  
M-chan: *glomps him* ARIGATOU, JACKSON-KUN!!!  
  
Jackson: *sweatdrop grows bigger*  
  
Zelgadis: Would you start already, M-chan! *notices the hypered look* Uh oh...  
  
M-chan: *glomps onto him* Zelly-chan isn't mine, unfortunately, and neither are the rest. Himeko I do own, however!  
  
Jackson: And I good thing that is, 'cause I can see her everyday! *wolf whistle*  
  
Zel & M-chan: *sweatdrop*  
  
  
Chapter Two: The Path Begins Anew!  
  
  
  
Zel froze as Lina's voice rang through the tavern, drawing attention to his dark, little table. She stood there proudly, hands on her hips as Gourry and Amelia filed in after her.  
  
"Seems I found yo- who's that?!" Lina's voice had gone from warmly happy and bright to coldy angry in a matter of milliseconds, expression going blank.  
  
Himeko unlatched herself from Zel and smiled kawaiily at the assembled group of Slayers. "I'm Himeko Kawaiilyn, Zelly-chan's friend."  
  
Amelia blinked. "Zelgadis-san has friends other than ourselves?"  
  
Said chimera sweatdropped, "Thanks Amelia." The princess had the decency to blush. Lina, all the while, was rolling on the floor, laughing so hard tears had formed in the corner of her eyes. Gourry just pointed, question marks popping all over the air above his head.  
  
"Zelgasid has a girlfriend?" All movement in the tavern stopped (occupants of said tavern were mostly young men and not used to such excitement in their one horse town, so they had been listening closely) and all eyes were on a very red Zel and a very startled Himeko.  
  
One pair of eyes, ruby red as setting sun, took in Himeko's every detail. So she was pretty... aren't the thinker as well? Lina's eyes became darkened as her hair hid the searching eyes.  
  
Zel was red, as he usually became when matters of the fairer sex were concerned, and he babbled incoherently as he tried to piece together something to say to the accusation. Himeko only blinked, then began to giggle. "Zelly-chan, my boyfriend?! Hehe, I only just got reacquainted with him today!" She began to tell then about the past and Lina brightened with every sentence.  
  
"So you see, I was just overly estatic to find Zelly-chan again!" Lina grinned knowingly. 'This girl isn't that bad...'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So what brings you way out here, Zel? I mean, this is the only town around for miles," Lina commented, finishing what was probably the last of the aforementioned town's food.  
  
Zel had long since pulled his hood and veil and hood ensemble (Very ~in~ this season!) back on, after he had explained his past life without Himeko to her. She was now leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed and eyes closed in a deep meditative stance. "There's talk about an ancient manuscript nearby. It may be the same one Rezo read and choose my curse from. And where there's a curse, there's usually a cure."  
  
Lina's eyes bulged shock and she spit her half chewed food all over Gourry and Amelia. "WHAT??!! The Monochim manuscript... here of all places?!"  
  
Zel nodded. "Seems Rezo read and memorized the script, then left it here with a trusted college. It wasn't soon after that he cursed me." His patented depression cloud settled over the entire tavern, save his table companions. Himeko was looking at it curiously, wondering what could make Zelly-chan so sad. Lina was daydreaming about what kind of money she would be able to get selling the manuscript for. Gourry was just eating as much as he could, brain screaming ~Lina's not eating! Stuff as much as you can!!~ And last, Amelia was rehearsing her latest justice speech on the cook.  
  
Himeko glanced at the brooding Zelgadis, and scowled. She smacked him on the back of his head, then yelped, sticking her fingers in her mouth. "Fou're Fard!"  
  
Zel blinked, expression showing confusion. "Come again?"  
  
"You're hard!"  
  
"Gee, thanks for reminding me!" he scowled.  
  
"I'm only stating facts!"  
  
"Ones I don't like to be told about!"  
  
"Excuse me! I haven't been around since you left!"  
  
Zel and Himeko glared at each other across the table, sparks flying. As one they stood, then stormed off in opposite directions. Zel went up to his room and Himeko out to the stable yard.  
  
Lina sighed. "Great, just great..."  
  
~~~  
Gomen about the corny ending. -_-' I was kinda stuck. Again, 7 reviews or I won't continue. And the ending pairing will be Lina/Zel. 


End file.
